Dog Eat Dog
Dog Eat Dog is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirty-first case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough, and the final one to take place in the Historical Center district. Plot The annual dog pageant was here. However, Chief King informed the player and Jones that there was a murder in the pageant arena. They then quickly headed to the arena and collected the body of Molly Robinson, who was found dead along with her dog Poochikin. the Mayor started to put pressure on the police, demanding that the incident get resolved swiftly and the team started the investigation. During the investigation, James Savage's husky, with whom James competed as a final test for his husky, was found dead. Sometime after Ramirez took over Jones' place as a result of Jones being incapacitated due to food poisoning. The team then also found Mr. Snuggles (Gertrude Piccadilly's dog), another Dog Pageant contestant, dead. Nathan was very irritated that he had to autopsy dogs, but in spite of his unwillingness to autopsy animals when needed, he concluded that the killer used the same cupcake recipe to kill Molly, Poochikin, Mr. Snuggles, and James's husky. In a shocking turn of events, the killer turned out to be none other than Margaret Littlewood, who was also one of the contestants. When confronted by Ramirez and the player, Margaret explained that she wanted to win the competition at any cost since her grandchildren never visited her, and this competition was her only opportunity to shine. She also confirmed that she was the one who poisoned Jones with her cupcakes. In the court, after being asked for it, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which later helped Jones to recover. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes (much to Jones's disdain after he discovered that Margaret was the one creating the negative impact on the Pageant), and her dog, Astrid, so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition. For the death of Molly, three innocent dogs, and the attempted murder of Jones, Judge Hall sentenced Margaret to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 15 years. To ensure that the Dog Pageant promoted a positive impact on peoples' lives in Grimsborough, Grace suggested that the team should conduct a cleanup in the Dog Pageant to ensure no more lives would be endangered following the incident. After the team analyzed the cupcakes left in the Dog Pageant, it was confirmed that the carrot cupcakes used a safer recipe as opposed to Margaret's version. This finally allowed the Mayor to run the Dog Pageant now that the event was safe. Astrid was allowed to participate in the Dog Pageant under the care of Jones and eventually won the competition. Following Astrid's victory, Jones and the player reported to Chief King's office, where Chief King congratulated the player for seeing the hidden evils behind Margaret, and the Mayor moved the player to the University district of Grimsborough. Summary Victim *'Molly Robinson' (she and her dog were found dead in the middle of the Pageant's obstacle course) Murder Weapon *'Carrot Cupcake' Killer *'Margaret Littlewood' Suspects Margaret Littlewood case 31.png|Margaret Littlewood Charles Parker case 31.png|Charles Parker James Savage case 31.png|James Savage Gertrude Piccadilly case 31.png|Gertrude Piccadilly Desmond Galloway case 31.png|Desmond Galloway Killer's Profile *The killer cooks. *The killer participates in the Dog Pageant. *The killer uses ether. *The killer uses hairspray. *The killer has a bite mark. Crime Scenes C31CS1A.jpg|Dog Pageant Arena C31CS1B.jpg|Obstacle Course C31CS2A.jpg|Hunter Shack C31CS2B.jpg|Shack Floor C31CS3A.jpg|Pet Beauty Parlor C31CS3B.jpg|Washing Stations Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dog Pageant Arena. (Clues: Victims' Bodies, Broken Pieces; Victim identified: Molly Robinson; New Suspect: Margaret Littlewood) *Autopsy Victims' Bodies. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Cupcake; Attribute: The killer cooks; New Suspect: Gertrude Piccadilly; Profile updated: Gertrude cooks) *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. (Prerequisite: Victims' Bodies autopsied) *Talk to Margaret Littlewood. (Prerequisite: Dog Pageant Arena investigated; New Suspect: Charles Parker) *Talk to Charles Parker. (Prerequisite: Margaret interrogated) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Chew Bone) *Analyze Chew Bone. (00:15:00) *Examine Jaw Mold. (Prerequisite: Chew Bone analyzed; Result: Husky Bite Marks; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hunter Shack) *Investigate Hunter Shack. (Clue: Clothes) *Examine Clothes. (Result: Competition Number) *Talk to James Savage. (Prerequisite: Competition Number found) *Attribute: The killer participates in the Dog Pageant (All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to James Savage. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Shack Floor. (Prerequisite: James interrogated; Clue: James' Dog) *Autopsy James' Dog. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses ether; Profile updated: James uses ether) *Investigate Pet Beauty Parlor. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Fabric, Kibbles) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Ribbon) *Examine Ribbon. (Result: Cookie Crumbs) *Talk to Margaret Littlewood. (Prerequisite: Cookie Crumbs collected; Profile updated: Margaret cooks) *Examine Kibbles. (Result: Card) *Examine Card. (Result: Loyalty Card; New Suspect: Desmond Galloway) *Talk to Desmond Galloway. (Prerequisite: Loyalty Card unraveled; Profile updated: Desmond cooks) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Washing Stations. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Gertrude's Dog, Dog Collar) *Autopsy Gertrude's Dog. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hairspray; Profiles updated: Gertrude uses hairspray, Margaret uses hairspray) *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. (Prerequisite: Gertrude's Dog autopsied) *Examine Dog Collar. (Result: Insect) *Examine Insect. (Result: Tick) *Talk to Charles Parker. (Prerequisite: Tick identified; Profile updated: Charles uses ether) *Analyze Jones Sample. (03:00:00; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Talk to Desmond Galloway. (Prerequisite: Jones Sample analyzed; Profiles updated: Desmond uses ether, Margaret uses ether) *Investigate Obstacle Course. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Unknown Sample) *Analyze Unknown Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bite mark) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Check up on James Savage. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Hunter Shack. (Prerequisite: James interrogated; Clue: Torn Material) *Examine Torn Material. (Result: Colorful Tie) *Give his tie to James Savage. (Prerequisite: Colorful Tie restored; Reward: Bone Brooch, Dog Suit) *Examine Antidote Bottle. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Result: Antidote Bottle Label) *Go see how Gertrude is holding up. (Antidote Bottle Label unraveled; Reward: Burger) *Reassure Desmond Galloway. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Dog Pageant Arena. (Prerequisite: Desmond interrogated; Clue: Cupcakes Plate) *Examine Cupcakes Plate. (Result: Icing Sample) *Analyze Icing Sample. (03:00:00) *Tell Desmond Galloway the dog pageant arena is safe. (Prerequisite: Icing Sample analyzed; Reward: 15,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime (in University)! (2 stars) Trivia *The case was released on a Friday instead of the usual Thursday. *This is one of four cases in Grimsborough where all suspects have appeared previously. *In the crime scene "Shack Floor", you can spot the names "Hans" and "Gretel" carved on the wooden walls, which is a reference to "Hansel and Gretel", a fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm. *In the "Pet Beauty Parlor" crime scene: **Pixar's Easter egg ball can be spotted. **A poster with the text "My Pretty Pet" can be noticed behind the electric fan. This is most likely a reference to Pretty Simple. The same poster can also be seen in the "Dog Pageant Arena" crime scene. *In the "Washing Stations" crime scene: **The collectable object "Bear" heavily resembles the teddy bear featured in Ted. **Grumpy Cat can also be spotted. *"Pretty Pet Parlor" is a reference to Pretty Simple. *Shortly after speaking to Margaret in Chapter 1, Jones says: "On the other hand, it makes sense a gardener would hate dogs. After all, until they've proven the existence of zombies, dogs remain plant's worst enemies!" This is most likely a reference to the popular tower defense video game Plants vs. Zombies. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Historical Center